


Dean the Dom and His Two Subs

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom OFC, Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Kinks, Multi, OFC is a good girl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rules, Sam Misbehaves, Smut, Spanking, Sub OFC, Sub Sam, Teasing, Top Dean, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Braelyn encounters one of the Winchester's "sessions" and Dean has a proposition for her. She agrees but didn't realize what she'd be getting herself into.





	Dean the Dom and His Two Subs

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing M/M/F, so hope it's ok, I usually have a hard time writing straight porn. So I really hope it's enjoyable. Comments appreciated.

Rules:

  1. Address Dean as Sir, or told otherwise.
  2. If things get unbearable, use safe word the Sub has come up with.
  3. No talking back/sassing when Dean is in his Dom headspace, unless spoken to. (Sam is an exception to that rule).
  4. Subs may not touch/display any affection to each other unless told to.
  5. Any/all punishments may extend outside the Subs comfort zone, the Dom may choose how far each one will go. (Use safe words provided if absolutely necessary).



If at any point you wish to leave or stop, please notify your Dom.

 

Anxiety in the little space of the backseat. Dean had shoved and me and Sam into the back. Both our bodies shaking. Dean had us both rigged with special somethings to keep us on edge. Each with a vibrating instrument.

Dean had been teasing us for about an hour into the drive. He wanted to go to a special restaurant that has decent food, which was a 2 hour drive. But things have gone silent for a good half of that hour.

Suspension.

When he would take his left hand from the wheel, Sam would whine and whimper before Dean even turned on the device. We weren’t allowed to touch each other, Dean didn’t like his subs doing stuff together, unless we asked for permission.

Sam was panting heavily as the vibration was gradually gaining speed. Hands tightly gripping the bench seat as he was trying not to shout out his pleasure.

“Dean- please!” Sam said with gritted teeth.

“No, Sammy. We’re not even there yet.” Dean says plainly. Sam huffs a breath and relaxes as Dean again turned the device off. I watch Sam’s breathing, and he meets my eyes. His were so black, he could pass for a fucking demon. Then out of nowhere, the vibration in me maxed out in seconds. I shut my eyes and moan loudly with a shocked orgasm that I didn’t know was approaching.

“Fuck!”

“Braelyn! What did I say about making noise?” Dean glares in the rearview mirror.

“To not to.” I pant as the vibration doesn’t stop. “I’m sorry, Dean. It surprised me.”

“It’s ok, this is your first time, so I’ll let it slide, for now.”

Things were so simple before I got involved. How did I get tied into their little games?

 

~~~

 

“How are things going Sam?” I ask as I walk into the library of the bunker. I had just gotten back from a hunt I found in a neighboring town.

“Pretty good. How’d that salt ‘n burn go?” He was grabbing some books from a bookshelf.

“Not easy, took me three days to figure it out. I don’t know how you guys could get it done in one day.” I chuckle and slam my bag down on one of the tables.

“Takes practice.” Sam laughs and meets me at the table. “C’mere though.” He sets his books down and opens his arms for me. Walking into his arms for a quick friendly embrace. I back off and sit in a chair. Wincing slightly as my back came in contact with the wood of the chair. “You alright?” Sam asks as he sits in front of me, opening a book.

“Yea, damn spirit flung me into a coffee table, so my back is a little bruised.”

“I hear ya.” He smiles and goes to read. I look around the empty ish room, everything’s silent.

“So where’s Dean?”

“He’s around here somewhere.” Not meeting my eyes. “Probably taking inventory somewhere or sleeping. Maybe drinking his sorrows away. Who knows.”

“So things are going well between you two? The relationship still intact?”

“Yea, everything’s fine.” He says with a sigh. In the silence of the room, and Sam’s steady breathing, I can hear a low humming coming from somewhere. Sam shifts in his seat a bit and the humming ceases. Then his breath hitches and he starts panting.

“Sam, how far does your relationship with your brother go?” I question, slowly sitting up. His face is slightly flushed. I get up and walk around the table, behind Sam. Leaning down so I can whisper in his ear. “Is it more than brotherly?” I reach my hand down to his crotch. Bold move on my part since both the brother’s are my best friends. “Oooh, full salute to you, sir.”

“Ah- Brae!” The humming is more prominent now.

“There she is!” Dean comes walking into the room as I pull my hand away from Sam’s crotch.

“Hey Dean!” I smile and walk over to give him a hug.

“Thought that was you. I was just cleaning my room and heard you, when’d you get in?”

“Like a few minutes ago.” Dean’s right hand disappears in his pocket and wood is crackling behind me. When I turn around, Sam’s shaking uncontrollably. “Dean, are you teasing him?” I turn back to the oldest.

“What, me? Naw!” He flips a hand dismissively. I hear a clicking in the brief silence coming from Dean, and Sam shouts.

“Ah fuck!” Sam’s moaning, whimpering, and whining as the humming starts to sound like vibrations on wood. Then it stops all at once.

“Dean, it’s not nice to tease.” I place my hands on my hips.

“Sammy loves it, dontcha Sammy.”

“F-fuck..you.” Sam breathes out.

“Love ya too, baby boy.”

“So, what, he’s got a vibrator in his ass?”

“Vibrating butt plug, actually.”

“Oooh, kinky.”

“We’ve done kinkier shit than that.” Dean winks at me.

“Oh I bet.” I say biting my bottom lip. “Whelp, I’m gonna go take some painkillers and pass out in one of the guest rooms, if that’s ok.”

“Of course.” Dean says grinning.

“Don’t make a lot of noise, though.” I grab my bag and begin walking away.

“No promises.” Dean shouts after me.

I laugh as I walk down the hallway to one of the discarded rooms in the bunker. Doing as I said I was going to do, passing out on top of the blankets and waking up hours later to loud moans.

“Those assholes.” I mumble on the pillows. Crawling off the bed, I cautiously make my way towards the noise.

 _“Oh yea Sammy, you take my cock so good. You always take my cock so well. How would you like me to take you today?”_ Silence, maybe a little whimper. _“Gotta use your voice, Sammy. It’s ok, I’ll allow it.”_

_“Hard and rough, please sir!”_

_“As you wish baby boy.”_ Hard smacks of flesh echoed down the bare hall, along with Sam’s near screams to show his pleasure. Wood scraping and creaking as I got closer to where they are fucking. When I reach the doorway, I have a view of Dean bending Sam over one of the library tables, wrists held in a hand behind his back and just pounding the fuck out of Sam.

They’re christening the library. It makes me think to all the other times I sat at those tables, and if this relationship happened before they met me, those tables were more than likely fucked on.

Watching Sam’s face contort into pure bliss of pleasure, as he makes a particularly loud groan, Dean wrapped his free hand over his mouth and continued to pound that ass.

“You’re too loud, Sammy. What do you think would happen if Braelyn heard those noises of yours? Huh? This is a test, stay quiet for me, can you do that?” Sam nods furiously under Dean’s hand. “You better, or next time I’m gagging you.” I heard the small whine that Sam made at Dean’s comment.

I feel my breathing quicken as I continue to watch the live version of porn in front of me. I squirm where I stand, knowing I’m soaking my panties.

Never noticed Dean saw me standing there watching them, until I looked at him. He was smirking and leaned down to whisper in Sam’s ear, eyes still trained on mine. Sam snapped his eyes open, found me and came with a shout.

“Sammy, you dirty slut. You like having an audience don’t you, knowing that someone is watching you being opened by your big brother. Open and so vulnerable to anyone. Mmm, fuck!” Dean snaps his hips faster and stilled, which I’m assuming he came inside Sam.

Dean takes a moment to bask in the afterglow and slowly pulls out of his brother. Sam slumps to his knees, hands holding the rest of himself on the edge of the table.

“Braelyn.” He motions for me to come over to them. Hesitantly, I move over to the table.

“Yes, Dean.” I rasp out.

“What did you think of the show?” Grinning from ear to ear.

“It- uhm.” I clear my throat. “That, that was something.” I chuckle a bit.

“Sam, get up.” He shakes his head. Dean grabs tightly at Sam’s hair, he moans as Dean drags him to his feet. Cock dangling in between his legs, and liquid sliding down both thighs. “What do you think of my boy here, Brae?”

“Hot.” I’m sure my face darkened at seeing the partially naked young hunter. “Really sexy.”

“Yea he is.” Dean bites at Sam’s neck. “You’re cleaning this mess up though.”

“What?” Sam says. “You’re the one that helped make the mess.”

“But I’m the oldest, and you’ll do as I say.” Tugging his locks to make sure Sam understands his task.

“Alright alright alright.” Hand dropping from the brown hair and tucking himself back in his jeans.

“Brae, come with me. Sam meet us after you clean that up.” Dean wraps an arm around my shoulders and leads me to the kitchen. “Have a seat will you.”

“Ok?” Suddenly realising how wet I am as I sit on one of the stools. Squirming as I squeeze my thighs tightly, getting a little bit of friction on my clit.

“When you went to get some rest, Sam and I had a discussion.”

“Mhm.”

“I didn’t consider it at first, we both aren’t completely gay, we both have some form of attraction to you.” Sam came in and sat next to his brother. “Sam found that out when you touched his dick while I was teasing him.”

“So, wait, you guys are bisexual lovers, you have some sort of feelings for me and want me to join in on your games.”

“Yea, basically. Would you be willing to submit to me?” Dean asks.

“Let you dom me?”

“Yes.” He nods. “Don’t worry, there will be safe words implemented, nothing too extreme or over the top and it’s not a heavy dom/sub relationship.”

“What’s Sam’s safe word?” I ask being curious.

“Lucifer, oddly enough.” Dean says. “He hasn’t used it yet on me, though.”

“Cause you haven’t been bad enough for me to even use it.” Sam chimes.

“What do you say?”

“I dunno, I might have to think it over.” My body can’t sit still. Just the thought of Dean overpowering me, telling me what to do and how to do it makes me hornier.

“I understand.” Dean says. “When you’re ready, we’ll be waiting for your decision.”

It took me a good 2 hours to convince myself that I wanted this. Eventually I told Dean that I’d submit to him. He gave me a set of rules that I had to follow, what he planned on doing tomorrow didn’t require needing a safe word. But I would still need to think of one and tell him what it is.

Dean surprised me and pulled me into his arms. Lips crashing to mine.

“Mmmph Dean.” I close my eyes and allow him to roam my mouth. His hands cradling my face, trailing down and grabbing my ass.

“You ready to get started?” He asks looking between my brown eyes.

“I’m not sure, my brain says no but other parts of me says hell yes.”

“You’ll love it.” A cheeky grin on his face.

 

~~~

 

 

Which brings us to where we are in the car. The butt plug up Sam’s ass and a small vibrator on my clit, both controlled by remotes that Dean has in his pockets.

“Braelyn, you alright?”

“Huh?” I ask with a gasp. The tiny little vibrator humming lightly on my pleasure button.

“You were staring off into nothing for a while. What I was trying to say was that we are almost to the restaurant. I will not be teasing you guys while we eat, so calm down and fix yourselves. Understand?” That stern voice.

“Yes, Dean.” Sam jabs my arm with his elbow. “I-I mean sir.” A very pleased sound came from Dean as we rolled into the town and a few minutes later pulled into the parking lot.

“You two need to be on your best behavior, if not, one or both will be punished.”

“Yes, daddy.” “Yes, sir.” Sam and I say at the same time. When Dean turned to walk inside, I look at Sam.

“Daddy?” I whisper.

“You won’t need to say it, it’s what he wants me to say.” He whispers back. I watch Dean open the door.

“Ladies first.” Gesturing for me to enter first.

“Wow Dean, this place is actually nice compared to a cheap diner or bar. You know how to treat your favorites.” I smile as a woman comes walking up in all black and a green apron. Dean smacks my ass as a warning when he made his way over.

“For three, please.” He says to her and she nods, grabbing menus and asking us to follow her. He leans into my ear. “Cool it.” He growls, and a shiver runs down my spine.

“Sorry, sir.” I whisper so the waitress and other patrons didn’t hear it.

“Here you three are.” She smiles placing the menus down on the table. Dean walks to a chair and pulls it out.

“Brae.” Nodding towards the seat. I sit down, after he pushes me a bit he does the same to Sam, sitting down himself. Our server showed up with a pad, ready to take any kind of order.

I didn’t pick up the menu because I wasn’t sure if doing our own thing would be a bad thing to Dean. I notice Sam has his in his hands and looking it over. Dean orders a steak, bloody, and a glass of whiskey.

He hands the server his menu and looks at me confused. Nodding at me, I pick up the menu and order something simple. Sam gives his order and the server walks away to put the paper in by the chefs.

“When we are in public, you don’t need to wait for a command from me. I gave you specific instructions before we walked in here.”

“I-I wasn’t sure.” I stutter. “I did it just in case.”

Dean leans forward to say something to me so the other customers couldn’t pick up on it. “That’s very good, at least you think before doing something. Unlike the oaf with the girl hair over there.”

“Hey.” Sam says.

“Don’t anticipate a punishment on your first day. Just relax in here until we get back in the car. And since you were being considerate about this, on the way back, you can sit next to me in the front.” He smiles and a hand disappears under the table. My heart rate decided to pick up at the thought Dean might tease us or me when he said he wasn’t going to. But a hand lovingly rubs my knee.

Sam whines and Dean snaps his head to his little brother.

“Keep that up and you get no reward.” Sam swallows hard and slumps in his chair. But quickly leans up as the plug probably hit his prostate. “Heh, you might torture yourself by the end of this.” Dean laughs.

 

~~~

 

 

We ate and enjoyed ourselves. Something sat in the pit of my stomach when trying to figure out why Dean wants me to sit next to him. Maybe he got a little lonely with no one to ride along with.

When we exited the restaurant, Dean put his arm around my shoulders and dug around his jacket for his keys.

“God, that food, was filling.” He sighs happily. “How you doin’ there, Sammy?” Sam had been misbehaving the whole time we were in there. I thought throughout the time we were there, that he actually enjoyed any form of punishment Dean gave him. So he might have been doing that on purpose. He was just radiating lust and frustration.

“Fine, daddy.” He mutters and gets in the back of the Impala. Dean opens the passenger side for me and goes to his side. The drive is normal, with the radio on low, an old classic rock band playing.

Seems too normal for anything with the Winchester’s. I was staring out the window on my right, the almost silence was filled with panting and cracking leather. I’m not supposed to question Dean’s intentions or comment on it. I’m determined to be a good little sub for my dom.

“Sam, don’t you dare tear up Baby’s interior.” Dean snaps.

“I know daddy, I’m trying not to.” Sam grits.

“Is my boys cockring still doing ok?” Dean asks.

“Yes, daddy.”

“You understand that this is part of your punishment, right?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. Braelyn.” I turn my attention to the driver.

“Yes, sir?”

“Scoot on over here.” I slide over into his space and he wraps his arm around me. “You know, Sammy doesn’t like it when someone else touches me, gets super jealous. I wanna see him get riled up.” Dean starts, checking the road before staring at my face. “Do what you do to a boyfriend, then I want you to suck my cock.” He says in my ear.

“Yes, Dean.” I lean my head down on his shoulder, nuzzling in his neck, wrapping my left arm over his shoulders and caressing him. For a brief moment he side hugged me, and I heard Sam huff a pretty loud breath.

“You may also speak, Brae.”

“You know, those hunts really are doing something to your muscles. Nice and strong.” I giggle and I can feel the eyes burning at me from behind. One of my hands trails over Dean’s thigh, slowly making it’s way to his crotch. “Do I have permission to kiss you and/or your neck?”

“Yes, you do.” He sounds almost out of breath. I lean in and plant open mouth kisses where I can reach. He turned his head a bit and caught my mouth. He pulled away when my hand was rubbing him through his pants. “If you don’t get to blowing me, I’ll be teasing you like Sammy.”

“Dean!” Sam moaned, which had a hint of jealousy. More than a hint actually, and a mix of frustration.

“No Sammy.” I got his pants open and pulled his engorged cock out.

“..holy shit..” I say to myself.

“What was that Brae?”

“You’re bigger than I thought you’d be, sir.” He chuckles and pats my head. Fingers digging through my hair and slowly guiding me to his leaking dick. I wrap my mouth around the tip and lap up the pre-cum at the slit. Sinking halfway and pulling up. Making a rhythm quickly, using my right hand to stroke the part not in my mouth.

“That’s my girl. You’re such a good girl!” I hum at the praise and he moans in his throat. I pull off and lick all around the grooves and veins. Starting from the zipper and boxers it came from, torturously making my way back to the tip. I make my tongue stiffen towards the top and slightly poke into the slit.

I hear Sam moving in the back seat, probably trying to get a look at my mouth around his brother’s cock. Then Dean tightens the grip in my hair and pulls me back off. Mouth hung open and shiny with spit. Sam whines quite loudly.

“God, Brae. You sure know how to suck a dick. I love your mouth.”

“M-more than Sam’s?” Just a general question.

“Mmmm not quite.” I still smile at Dean because Sam made a satisfied grunt.

“May I continue satisfying you, sir?”

“Yes you may.” He drags me back down and I instantly open my mouth. My goal is to make him cum by the time we get home. Now is the time to get on with the task at hand. “Someone’s a little eager. Mmmm your tongue is doing wonders on my cock. Yea, keep doing that. Huuunhhh!” Dean moans and I feel the car swerve a bit. “Shit, can’t focus on driving with how good you’re doing.”

Sam’s making frustrated whines and whimpers. “Daddy.” Dean’s hand disappears in his left pocket and turns the vibrations up more. I can hear Sam trying to hold back the shouts.

“If you keep doing that, Brae. Your mouth might be better than Sammy’s.” Then the car shifts a bit and repeated thumps hitting leather. “Sam!” Dean said sternly. “You quit your tantrum you’re having or I’ll stop this car and spank you raw over Baby’s hood. Would you like that Sam? Huh? Cherry red cheeks with just the bottom of that hot pink plug poking out, right in the middle of this town here?”

“N-no daddy. I’ll be good.”

“You better.” Dean pulls me up again but whispers in my ear. “When I cum, don’t swallow.” I nod and go back.

“Daddy?”

“What is it Sam? Daddy’s busy.” Dean groans as I go a little lower.

“I don’t think she knows what gets you to cum.”

“We’re not gonna work on that the first day. For right now this is just fine- mother of-!” I sink all the way down and just hold him there at the back of my throat. “Fuck!” I swallow around him and hum. I feel Dean’s legs tense and relax and his breathing changes. I hollow my cheeks on the drag up and just as quick, make the trip back down. Humming all the way. “Damn girl, I’m getting close.”

I pull off completely and look right at his green eyes. “Sir, I would very much appreciate if you would cum in my mouth.” Without saying another word he pushes me back down and proceeds to fuck my mouth. He shouts once he holds my head so my lips can wrap around the tip. Spurt after spurt of hot cum hits my tongue. As soon as he’s finished he pulls me back and puts himself away.

He stops at a traffic light just as it turned red and pulled my mouth to his. Swapping the cum back and forth in our mouths until none of it is left.

“Green.” Sam pants. Dean pulls away and continues driving.

“Brae you did so good for me. Especially for your first day.” I smile and scoot back to my spot on the passenger side. “We have another 45 minutes till we get home. Sam, I’ll be turning off the vibrator, you think you can calm down enough for the rest of your punishment?”

“I think so.” Dean went back into his pocket and turned the device off completely. Sam was a panting mess in the back seat. I just wonder what Dean has in store for Sam.

 

~~~

 

 

We finally made it back home, took a lot longer than necessary because somebody had to piss but couldn't. Dean had both his hands linked in one of mine and Sam's. He leads us out of the garage and made it to the main part of the bunker.

Dean had whispered something to Sam and he ran off down the hall towards the bedrooms.

“Sammy’s going to get things ready.” Dean pulls me into a tight embrace. His dick prominent in his jeans, pressing into my thigh. His lips crash mine, tender turning into heated, desperate. “God, can’t wait to fuck you both!” Dean growls.

Hands grabbing my ass, firm and calloused. Lips, soft and full, roaming around my neck. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and expand my neck, giving him complete access to the exposed skin. Whimpering when he marks the pulse point, my heart rate picking up.

“Deaann!” An exaggerated whine rang through my ears. I turn my head to the left and see Sam standing there with his hands clenched into tight fists.

“Oh, looks like my boy’s ready for us.” Dean says and takes my hand, and Sam’s, leading us down the hall to his bedroom. Once inside the room, Dean pushes his brother onto his bed. “Braelyn, strip out of your clothes, except for your panties, and sit in that chair.”

I nod and do as he says. Dean slowly unbuttons Sam’s flannel shirt, once that was open he turned to me and his hand disappeared in his pocket. My mouth instantly going dry and my body shaking before he turned on the device. A slight humming to keep me where Dean needs me. A satisfied smile on his face, he turns back to his brother who hasn't moved since he was shoved. Patting his sides and nudging him to move up the bed.

In a blink of an eye, Sam's clothes had disappeared into strewn about pieces in the room. They stare at each other for quite a while, Sam occasionally whining but not saying anything. Dean leaned in more and ground his cloth covered cock against Sam’s angry red, hypersensitive trapped cock. He practically screamed with the friction. His head thrown back and throat trying to work to get some air in his lungs. Dean took advantage of it and sank his teeth into his neck.

I bite my lip at the show in front of me. My hands white knuckle the arms of the chair, and I squeeze my legs tighter, moaning quietly. I saw Dean smirk into the flesh of Sam. The humming intensifies to full vibrations.

“Shhh.” Dean’s looking at me with a finger over his mouth. “No noise.” My lips seal instantly. He goes back to teasing Sam. Light kisses and touches.

“Daddy, please.”

“No Sammy.” Sam practically sobs and then Dean is standing from the bed, turning off the device completely. “Braelyn.”

“Yes?” He motions for me to stand. Dean comes walking over and promptly pulls down my panties. The crotch part is soaked, like drenched. The little loop from the vibrator is sticking out from between my pussy lips. He took that out and flung it somewhere in the room. The bed sheets can be heard crinkling from behind Dean.

“Lay down, stay.” He barked over his shoulder. He turned his attention back to me and planted a tender kiss. In the midst of that he and I were spun around and I was now facing Sam laying on the memory foam. His chest rising and falling, fists clenched into tight fists as Dean was caressing my arms and kissing the juncture between my shoulder and neck.

Dean still had his pants on and was rubbing the rough texture on my bare white ass. A hand moved to stroke over my scarred stomach as the other hand smacked my ass cheek. I bit my lip trying not to moan.

“Oooh, does my baby girl like to be spanked?” I shrug because I had absolutely no idea if I did or not. Before I could answer he smacked the same cheek and this time I yelp, shivering as he rubbed the newly reddened flesh. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He growls and bites my earlobe, nibbling lightly. He whispers, “Why don’t you go see if Sammy’ll let you kiss him, while I get ready.”

Dean shoves me towards the bed, Sam eyes aren’t just hazel, the green was poking out more than any of the other colors that reside within his iris’. I clear my throat and speak. “Would it be alright if I-”

“Braelyn, just kiss him, that was an order.” For some reason that tone sent a zing down my spine, my heart rate picking up faster than it already was. Sam reached a hand to my cheek and guided me down to his lips. Dean had only said for a simple kiss, once we broke apart Dean was rummaging through the drawers and such. “Sammy, do we have any condoms?”

“There should be some.”

“What do you need condoms for?” I question.

“Well, I don’t want to get you pregnant.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I can’t conceive children.” Dean stops and stares at me. “Another story for when we are done here.” He shrugs and walks back over to where I’m standing. Getting right up behind me, now his pants had disappeared, and his cock was rubbing along my ass. He backs us up a bit, using his foot to tell me to widen my stance.

He guides his cock between my soaked pussy lips, running the tip back and forth over my very sensitive clit.

“Mmm, you’re so wet for this, you ready for me?”

“Yes sir!” I whine. He finds my entrance and shoves in with one fluid motion. A loud moan escaping my kiss bitten lips. Eyes closing, body shaking from the abrupt intrusion. Dean places a hand between my shoulder blades and pushes me to bend slightly, then he grabs a hold of both my forearms. Pulling them back behind him as he started a brutal pace.

I force my eyes open to see Sam with a pouty child-like expression on his face. Remembering what Dean had said about Sam being extremely jealous, I exaggerate a little more. Moaning louder, casually throwing in “feels so good sir, I love it when you fill me up sir.”

“That’s my girl, take my cock like a champ. Fuck, that’s it, clench around me.” I didn’t need to have a single hand help bring on my orgasm. My body spasmed right in front of Sam, screaming out in ecstasy, my mouth turning up into a smile as my walls clench even tighter. Dean slows his pace and leans into my ear. “You should talk to Sam. It’s ok.”

“Hunnh, Sam you never told me how good your brother was. Fuck, I wanna be filled by him all the time. He feels so good inside of me, I can see why you’re a cock slut.” Sam huffed a whine and clenched his fists into the sheets beneath him. “I might even want him even more than you do. Sir, can I have you more than Sam?”

“Well, that wouldn’t be fair to him, now would it?”

“No, I’m sorry, sir.”

“That’s alright.” His thrusts begin to pick up pace again, his hips pistoning in and out of my slippery wet cunt. Each one shoving me to Sam but instantly pulled back to Dean. I want to really touch Sam, and have him enjoy the sensations and cum as well, but that’s Dean’s punishment for him.

“Fuck, sir! I can’t- fuck me harder, spank me daddy!” I didn’t realize what came out of my mouth before it was left out in the wind. If he could thrust harder, it was possible. He lets one of my arms go, bringing it back and smacking my ass, I could feel the hand print left behind.

“Fuck, Brae. I love the way it rolls off your tongue. Say it again.”

“Yes, daddy, fuck me- yes!” I scream as another couple of slaps were blown to the abused flesh. Another orgasm ripped right through me. Dean pulled out and just held onto me as I shook from the aftershocks.

“You were so good for me, baby girl. You rest in the chair, I should be done in a few minutes.” He gently places me down and in my groggy state, Dean crawled on the bed. Sam making a noise of appreciation as Dean was finally going to pay some sort of attention to him.

“Daddy, can the ring come off now?”

“Nope, it stays on till I say so.” Dean opens Sam’s legs and moves them so his knees were resting by his shoulders. His hand disappears and Sam’s moaning quite loudly, which I’m assuming Dean’s toying with the plug.

Until that is the thing is flung from Sam’s ass and making a thud to the floor. And Dean just slides right in, no adjust time, no waiting, just gets at Sam’s ass. His hands under Sam’s knees as he positions his hips up to slam his cock head into his prostate. All though Sam can’t cum with the cock ring, he could still clench around his brother.

“Daddy, fuck- please! Wanna cum so bad!” Sam whines loudly.

“No, Sammy boy, you don’t get to tonight.” The obscene sounds coming from the excess lube and my pussy juices, were heard along with the slap of skin hitting skin. Dean’s starting to moan, a little here and there and then a couple more thrusts and he stills. “Sammy!” Panting heavily as he crouched over Sam’s limp, sensitive, sweaty body.

“Dean, I gotta say, that was awesome.” I say with a chuckle.

He chuckled too, “You really think so?” He slowly pulled out of Sam. “So does that mean you’ll continue this with us?”

“Yea.” I bite my lip after I give my answer.

“Great.” He smiles and gestures out a hand. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.” I take his hand and we head for the door.

“Dean!” Sam shouts.

“I told you not today. No touching yourself until then. Got it?”

“Yes, daddy.” Sam said automatically.

Dean leads me down to the showers and we both get cleaned and dressed. Sam had dressed into his clothes and was very fidgety. Who knows if Dean actually decides to get him off tomorrow.


End file.
